


Promises

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 27-12-18, Community: 31_days, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Gen, Law has a bit of a crush, No idea what Rosi thinks, because reasons, look I've managed to keep you alive up to today, sneaky spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Law patches Rosi up, and has many thoughts about the future, including kicking in Doffy's face. Just before the Sabaody Arc





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth.  
> 27-12-18. look, I've managed to keep you alive up to today

Law sighed as he looked at the gash on Cora-san’s arm. “Room,” he murmured, already focusing on what to manipulate for this. An injury like this was easy enough to patch up, at least. It was as simple matter of getting things to reconnect, easy enough with his powers.

Especially with how much practice the older man gave Law. Cora-san had definitely played up his clumsiness when he was spying on the Donquixote Pirates. That didn't mean he wasn't clumsy by nature. While Law could let things like that heal on its own, the idea of letting the man who saved his life get -more- scars did not set well with him. 

Besides, he kept Cora-san alive this long. 

“You should be happy I’m a doctor,” Law told his companion. He gave a slight smile up, taking any sting there might have been out of the words. While he didn’t hold Cora-san up to the near hero worship that he used to (that was impossible after living with the man long term. Nobody could stay on a pedestal when sharing a bathroom for that long), Law still loved Cora-san. 

Cora-san rolled his eyes at Law’s words, then gave him a slow, fond smile. It was the sort that still made Law’s stomach flip in ways he tried not to focus on. Law -knew- Cora-san was aware of how Law felt, but the man hadn’t encouraged Law to act on things. Of course, he also hadn’t -discouraged- Law either. So, as far as Law was able to tell, Cora-san was letting Law figure out what it was he wanted on his own time. Or, at least, was waiting until Law actually asked his opinion on the issue. 

It was hard to figure out what the older man was thinking about times. While Cora-san seemed like an open book, Law usually remembered that the man was good at presenting a front. 

Usually. 

Sometimes he forgot that Cora-san had been a successful spy for almost four years. He would have been successful for even longer if he hadn’t abandoned the mission to save Law’s life. The only reason Doffy was still free, and he hadn’t been caught when Cora-san was spying, was because the regular Marines had been inept. 

Not that he’d say as much in front of the other man. Cora-san was a former Marine, and he would try defending them to Law. At least a little. It was as automatic for him as it was for Law to hate them. 

They had learned over the years to avoid stepping on each other’s sensitive spots. 

“Surgeon of Death,” Cora-san said with a smile, shaking his head as the cut on his arm sealed. “I still can’t believe that’s the title they gave you.”

Law snorted.. “Better than yours. You changed crews and they still call you Corazon. Doflamingo must be super pissed about that.” 

There was a very satisfied tone to that. Doflamingo had to hate that Cora-san had managed to steal that title from the Donquixote Pirates. Of course, there had been no third Corazon to challenge for the title, but still. Law remembered from his own years on the crew that Doflamingo was possessive as hell. 

Another reason to keep Cora-san far away from his brother. Law was pretty sure that if the man caught up with them, he would kill Cora-san. And that was, sadly, the best case scenario. 

“So, ready to explore Sabaody?”

Law looked up at the question. There was something in the man’s tone that caught his attention. He didn’t even have to answer that question, or verbalize his own. There was a curious sound from Law as he gave Cora-san a demanding look. 

Taking back his now healed arm, Cora-san grimaced. “There is a slave auction house in Sabaody. One that is owned by Doffy.”

They both grimaced at that. 

So, Doflamingo had one of his highly illegal businesses in Sabaody. Law felt a smile grow on his face. It must have looked particularly vindictive, because Cora-san sighed. 

“Don’t try to go alone. Or, actually, promise me that you won’t go without me.” The pair looked at each other. Law with consideration, Cora-san with calm expectation.

Both of them knew that Law would try to check the place out without Cora-san. If only for the fact it was owned by Doflamingo. Law hated anything that put Cora-san at that much risk, because if Doflamingo decided to drop in for any reason.... However, Cora-san was cutting that idea off at the knees before it even got moving. 

Law did not break promises to Cora-san.

Cora-san did not break promises to Law. 

Because of that, both were very careful about what they would actually promise to each other. And very careful about when they asked for promises. 

This was one of those time, much to Law’s slight irritation. But he could at least get his own promise from it.

“Fine,” Law said with a grimace. “But you have to promise the same. If anybody who works there has seen Doflamingo in person, they are going to realize that you guys are connected somehow....” When Cora-san agreed, Law let the Room drop. 

“Try not to maim yourself for a few days, please? Want to make sure we are all in top shape when we hit Sabaody.” 

Law found himself grinning faintly as he made the request. Rumors in the papers had it that all the so called Supernovas were going to be hitting the area at about the same time. These were going to be his direct rivals, those who Law would be competing against in the New World. 

One of them might be useful for his future plans. Ones he hadn’t shared with Cora-san yet. The man would either sigh and help or tie Law up in the bowels of the ship and make them run for a Blue again. It depended on how over protective the man was feeling that day. 

In any case, that was for the future. He wanted to meet these people first. Before that, Law needed to find Bepo. Time for a nap in the sun before things got too crazy.


End file.
